Carta de Despedida
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Vegeta lee una carta de Bulma en la que encuentra confesiones que nunca habría imaginado y poco a poco se derrumba...


**Carta de despedida**

"Querido Vegeta;

Recuerdo cuando supe de ti por primera vez y como el miedo se apoderó de mi al escuchar todo lo que eras capaz de hacer... aún así decidí adentrarme en Namek donde tuve mi primer sueño contigo, en un planeta ajeno a la tierra, lleno de peligros, de misterios y de guerreros como tu que no tenían piedad con nadie. Ante todo eso resistí el miedo y fui con Goku y los demás y te encontré allí. El miedo se apoderó de mi y las ganas de salir de ese planeta se incrementaron cuando Frezzer peleaba con Goku y el planeta estaba siendo destruido. Intentando salir ¿qué ocurrió? No recuerdo como terminamos en la tierra con todos los Namekianos que habían muerto a tus manos a la de los demás enemigos y te vi allí, junto a un árbol echado y los ojos cerrados, pensando en dios sabe que en silencio, ajeno a todo e indiferente. Miré a Piccolo y a Gohan y me alegré de verlos pero a ti... sentía algo de temor con tu presencia. Pese a eso te invité a mi casa para que tuvieras un sitio donde quedarte y vivir y conocerte un poco mas por que una parte de mi me decía que no podrías ser tan malo, que tenías algo de humanidad dentro de tu armadura de guerrero. ¿Me equivoqué?

Estuviste conmigo viviendo en mi casa, te proporcioné todo lo que necesitabas para sentirte bien. Presenciaste mi relación con Yamcha, mi novio por aquél entonces e incluso mas de una vez os peleasteis delante de mi. Fuiste testigo de muchas de mis discusiones con él, de muchos de mis llantos, alegrías, momentos íntimos y familiares. Tras eso llegó a la tierra un misterioso chico de pelo lila con una espada, un guerrero muy fuerte y hermoso, el cual nos advirtió que se acercaba un peligro que nos iba a ser difícil superar y que Goku mi mejor amigo estaría en peligro. Quién nos iba a decir años después que ese misterioso joven era nuestro hijo y que lo haríamos con todo el amor del mundo...

Pasamos tres años juntos conviviendo, peleándonos, discutiendo, amándonos, queriéndonos pero siempre supe que estaría contigo hasta el fin, que nunca te dejaría y que intentaría comprenderte e indagar en tu alma para poder aceptar tu manera de quererme. Orgulloso, valeroso y guerrero siempre serás mi príncipe. No importa como lo demuestres siempre he sabido que me querías, a tu manera se que me amabas y que diste la vida por mi y por nuestro hijo y lo harías las veces que hubieran sido necesarias. Por eso te amo, te quiero y siempre he estado a tu lado.

La mejor sensación que he experimentado en la vida ha sido la de tu piel con la mía, la de tu amor y la de ser madre de Trunks y Bra, nuestros hijos que nacieron de nuestro amor. Era la manera que tenías de demostrarme que me amabas y que no sólo era sexo para ti, en tus besos y caricias me decías cada palabra que yo quería oír y con eso bastaba para mi y para tu corazón torturado. Conocerte a ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, que vinieras a destrozar la tierra fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer ¿irónico verdad? Gracias a eso se abrió una luz en tu camino para continuar ti destino que era yo. Sabía que tenía que ir a Namek, que tenía que acabar con Yamcha y que tu pese a todo eras mi vida y el hombre con el que tenía que compartir los años que me quedaran.

Hoy me he enterado de una mala noticia y no se el tiempo que tendré para poder decirte todo lo que siento. Siempre he sido muy expresiva contigo pero creo que pocas veces he podido darte las gracias y decirte lo que pienso de ti. Las últimas semanas me he ausentado varias veces por que debía acudir al médico, llevaba días sintiéndome mal y tenía vómitos, mareos y perdidas de conciencia que te ocultaba. Después de varias pruebas difíciles tengo mis resultados. Desgraciadamente el tiempo que me queda de vida es poco, tengo un tumor cerebral y voy a morir poco a poco. Quiero que me recuerdes como la jovencita vulgar e insolente que te gritó un día cuando estabas echado en un árbol. La mujer que te amó y te dio dos hijos. Y sobre todo como la esposa que siempre seré para ti. Te pido perdón por haberlo ocultado y no haberte dicho nada sobre mi enfermedad. Los últimos meses contigo espero vivir lo mas feliz posible a tu lado y el de nuestros hijos. Me llevo de esta vida lo mejor que puede existir tu amor y el de nuestros descendientes a los cual espero que cuides y ames como parte de mi.

Te amo y siempre lo haré esté donde esté mi príncipe Saiyan.

Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyando su cara contra la cama donde posaba el cuerpo de Bulma, cayendo las lágrimas por sus mejillas sin hacer un sólo gesto. Estaba destrozado ante esta carta y la confesión de su mujer. Ahora comprendía todo y la obsesión de Bulma con organizar cada una de las cosas como si estuviese planificado. Aunque hablaba de meses desde que Bulma empezó ausentarse había pasado poco tiempo, cayo en la cuenta de que pensó que le quedaba mas tiempo de vida del que realmente tenía. Eso le enfureció mas y golpeó el suelo con fuerza y rabia. Miró a Bulma y sólo pudo decir "perdóname" mientras besaba y abrazaba ya su cuerpo inerte. Siempre supo que quería a esta mujer y orgulloso de ella la contemplaba por que sin ser una guerrera y sólo una simple humana había demostrado el valor de enfrentarse a una enfermedad y llevarla sola. Orgullo y tristeza de pensar que no pudo demostrarle todo lo que le amaba pese a que ella lo sabía, ahora comprendía Vegeta lo que la quería, ahora que la había perdido para siempre comprendía el profundo amor que en su corazón había.

Fin.

Aunque es corto tenía ganas de escribir esta carta de Bulma a Vegeta, espero que os guste, de ser así escribiría un fanfic mas extendido de todo lo que ocurrió y como descubrió su enfermedad y como Vegeta se enfrentó a ella sin saber nada. Os invito a que leais mis demás fanfics puestos en mi perfil, donde aparte de DB también veréis de True Blood y Lost, Aparte de otros temas que escribiré. En mi perfil podréis ver mi Twitter y mi blog, al cual os invito que vistéis si os apetece saber mas de mi y recibir actualizaciones diarias y novelas ( aquí sólo puedo poner fanfics y en mi blog hay novelas completamente mias). Un saludo y gracias por leerme ;)


End file.
